[Patent Literature 1] US-2010/0064805 A
Patent Literature 1 proposes a sensing frame that includes a base, a first rail and a second rail that move along a first direction, and a first guiding arm and a second guiding arm that link the first rail to the second rail. The first guiding arm is attached to a first anchor of the base so as to rotate about a second direction orthogonal to the first direction; the second guiding arm is attached to a second anchor of the base so as to rotate about a third direction parallel with the second direction. Movement of the first rail and the second rail is attained along the first direction with the opposite phases. Angular velocity is detected by sensing the displacement of the rails due to the application of the angular velocity. The first direction may apply to the direction in which the base and the first rail are linked.
In the sensing frame indicated in Patent Literature 1, two rails are linked with the guiding arms and the guiding arms are attached to the anchors. This configuration causes the vibration, which is produced when the rails move, to propagate to the anchors via the guiding arms. The vibration propagating to the anchors are reflected by the base, and the vibration reflected returns to the rails via the anchors and guiding arms. As a result, the movement state of the rails become unstable, involving a defect to decrease the detection accuracy in angular velocity.